MySticFox
by FreedomDoesn'tComeFree
Summary: what if the nono was hiding something and what if that something was someone who could change the aracrobalano's world. but will she want to and why does she swear loyalty to dame-tsuna


I decided I should finally expose myself. Well I don't really have a choice, I made a promise to nono so I must go take a trip down to Japan as that is where she is now plus I have also been made night guardian of decimo.

I woke up, groaning from the darkened light. "Please put seatbelts on for landing please" I forgot I was going to Japan today.

I stepped down from the plane and saw reborn sensei sitting on what I presume to be decimo, "caiso" "caiso reborn" I looked over the kid and saw he was older than me by a few months. I nodded at reborn spoke to the boy hitting him with Leon "come on dame tsuna the lady is waiting" "u...Urm I am tsuna sawada" I ignore him and simply used my snow night flames to disappear.

I hide in the shadows watching them and cursing reborn, CEDEF were there including Lal. Tsuna suddenly walked over and whispered "come out reborn will force you but I shall not make to speak your secret yet, so cover yourself." I smile and create a cloak using my flames covering every inch of me but my scarred hands. I step out and slap reborn before nodding to tsuna. "I am the vongola future night guardian" tsuna nods and touches my arm and I follow him out the station and back to his house greeting his mother then facing reborn. "Well well reborn" I could see him sweating and knew I should stop but it was soo fun, after all I had already forgiven him, Nah. Lal suddenly came in holding a letter with the nonos seal and a letter with no seal on, she passed me the none seal letter...

Hello my dear Amarante

Your sister has been told the minimum

Only that you are her sister and your parents were lost in a fire you accidentally created

I hope you are alright

Please forgive me

Nono

Lal mirch looked at me and tried to touch me but I leaned back and pulled a disgusted look onto my face "why should you care now and not when I needed you, I do not need you I have come here for my job and that does not include interaction with you" I glared at her and turned to reborn "I shall find my arrangements" I saw tsuna by the door and nodded in his direction before leaving.

I appeared in the docks that I remember from my time being held captive, it hasn't changed much. I took off my cloak and patted down my golden emerald top and its ribbon sleeves. My skort, skirt with shorts, is still in its black and red colour, black for the shorts and red for the skirt with a silver lining. The sapphire ribbon wrapped around my legs shines slightly in the dim light and I look to my cream heels. I know I must face her soon however I cannot as I am not strong enough yet and I still haven't found our brother my twin. I feel sadness and decide to explore. I put my cloak over my fire scarred tattooed face and my lilac highlighted snow hair and disappeared.

I appear in the main street and walk into a grocery store, deciding I must buy some supplies. I get the necessities such as toiletries and food then decide to check out the school. As I leave the shop I sense another guardian and decide to follow them for a bit. It is the storm guardian. I follow him to a field and know he is training so I leave, already knowing every guardian and the boss' talents and everything about them. I continued to the school.

It was rather small compared to nono's personal school for me. I walked in and sensed the cloud guardian immediately; I waited for him to appear. "Get out it is after school hours or I will bite you to death" I smiled beneath the mask I had placed on during my walk, it had a beautiful tulip pattern.

"Try it" I got ready to fight, jumping back and getting my golden ribbons out. I whipped them and laced them with snow night flames. I saw him confused at my flames and I jumped forward attacking. He dodged but I still hit him with my flames that dance off the ribbons. Suddenly I felt an increase in flame activity and hide myself. "I apologise for that decimo" I step out after tsuna and his guardians are gathered along with the CEDEF "I was testing myself against your cloud, it seems as though you are unfamiliar with my flames I'm sorry I should have warned you, I have unique flames" tsuna glared at me but I just scoffed "glare as you wish, I shall return to Italy" tsuna immediately softened his look and ran over to me, stepping out of hyper dying mode. "I'm sorry I forgot don't leave yet" I shook my head "I have received a message from sensei dos and must leave immediately" reborn appeared "don't worry I shall deal with fon" I raised an eyebrow at him "well sensei seis it seems we meet in unfortunate cercumsensies but still I wish you well. I do however advise you not to threaten me" I hear him gulped when lal mirch stepped forward "maybe you could stay just to get to know your boss and I would like to speak to you" I scoff again "I told you to stay away from me" I open my wings, as white as an angel with a lining of black as night feathers around the outside. Every one gasps and I begin to rise. "Goodnight, I shall stay for the nono however tomorrow my terms shall be set" I saw tsuna nod and leave. I fly to a hill far from the city and look up at the sky and cry singing that song

"I hear your cries

I know your smiles

But we'll never fall

Because

I got you and you got me

But now we are broken

Even through the pain I feel you

You look up and say

Don't worry

We laugh a little

Then you leave me

Alone at night

Mercy of the devils

But I got to stay strong

You taught me the ropes and now it's time

I'll sing you to sleep

I'll save you all

We'll get out

And someday maybe

I can forgive myself

For the pain we gained

But I failed and now you're all gone

Not a soul left

And I'm too scared to move

Let the fire swallow me up

Till a new life comes"

I feel my tears and teleport back to the warehouse. This new life of mine is different from what I expected but I know that they will be proud but I also know I must know my sister otherwise it might be too late after all the cogs are turning and that is never good. I sit leaning my head on a box before a easel appeared from my flames, I picked up my brush and began to paint, it was of the old factory on fire with my family, all the children I looked after, looking out of the windows but Kiyoshi is standing at the door holding the ribbon I gave her out to the wind, just as I remember it.

It is morning before I finish so I put everything away and stretch. I place my cloak over me and walk down to makoto's house, my new nick name for boss after his honest nature. He comes out and I courtesy slightly and speak "makoto boss I will name my terms tonight however I shall join your class" he nods and goes to touch me but I step back and he takes his hand away slightly dejected so I touch his hand and he gasps but smiles "arigato" he whispers. I smile slowly and Gakudera approaches with Yamamoto. They look at me and wait "hello I am Amarante the night guardian" they smile and nod "hey Amarante" "yeah hi" "please call me Ama" they nod and we walk to school. At school I smiled and joined their class sitting next to boss. The teacher entered.


End file.
